


Quattuor（弦乐四重奏AU)

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Multi, String Quartet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当切斯特·金在一次排练中宣布，他准备出于健康原因退出舞台的时候，Kingsman四重奏团的其他三位成员并没有感到特别的惊异。他们早知道会有这一天，但是谁都不会去想象，这天真的到来时他们应该怎么办。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andante moderato

**Author's Note:**

> ……一个愚蠢的弦乐四重奏脑洞。非常衰老无趣冗长（且进展巨为缓慢）。但是不发出来的话我或许更加懒得写（但是自己脑洞出的破玩意，跪着是不是也要把坑填完呢？）
> 
> 切斯特金得帕金森症的梗来自电影《晚期四重奏》
> 
> Percilot打酱油，还有艾格西、洛克希出现。
> 
> 总的来说就是个特别无趣的普通人故事。

一

当切斯特·金在一次排练中宣布，他准备出于健康原因退出舞台的时候，Kingsman四重奏团的其他三位成员并没有感到特别的惊异。他们早知道会有这一天，但是谁都不会去想象，这天真的到来时他们应该怎么办。确切地说，他们早就对这个团体能够坚持25年感到惊讶。弦乐四重奏的组合很难长命，但他们四个性格迥异的人已经坚持了那么多年，简直难以想象。哈利·哈特看着这个老人，他从中年熬到了老年，一头金发早已全白，年轻时迷倒一片女学生的金色睫毛也掉得差不多了。其他人，梅林的发际线早就退后到尴尬的位置，于是干脆剃成了光头；他们之间最年轻的阿拉斯泰尔·莫顿，也从当年腼腆青涩的小伙子变成了沉着内敛的绅士。而他自己，脸上的皱纹再发展一阵也能夹死蚊子了。他们不知道，他们之间的关系有多么脆弱，压上有多小的一根稻草就会崩塌，他们几乎不敢去思考。如今团体主心骨决定退出，看起来他们真的到了结束的日子。  
切斯特淡淡地叙述了他的病情，帕金森症早期，目前虽然症状不明显，但是发病之后完全无法再进行舞台活动了，所以他们的下一次公演应当就是告别演出了。  
切斯特的告别演出，但他们某些人已经觉得这就是Kingsman四重奏的告别演出。  
“祝你的治疗顺利，切斯特。”梅林说道。  
“同样。即使不来你这里排练，我和詹姆斯，以及洛克希也会来看你的。”阿拉斯泰尔推了推自己的眼镜，这么说。  
哈利没想好要说什么。他稍微犹豫了一下，然后也学着梅林的样子说：“祝你的治疗顺利。”  
他们放下自己的茶杯和咖啡杯，向切斯特道谢并道别。他们通常在切斯特的家中排练，故而也在这里留下了自己的杯子。梅林用白色马克杯喝咖啡，而其他三人都用骨瓷杯子喝茶。在切斯特非常高兴的时候，或者他们成功演出之后，房子的主人会拿出珍藏的陈年好酒，供大家一起喝。  
但现在显然不是那种时候。

阿拉斯泰尔先向另两人告别，他将开车回自己家。梅林走一段路然后坐地铁，而哈利步行。  
“你之后有什么安排？”哈利问梅林。  
“没有。”梅林回答，“我可以陪你一起走一段。”哈利的家与他回家的方向并不合适，但是他还是准备陪着这个老朋友散散步。  
哈利点了点头，他感谢梅林理解了自己的意思。他确实有些情绪，并只能和梅林说，大概是因为这是和他们四重奏团相关的，而阿拉斯泰尔又能够和詹姆斯说。  
今天天气确实还不错，四月的天气说不上暖和，但是今天居然出了太阳。不过梅林还是戴着灰色的毛线帽子，遮着他的光头。配套的还有灰色的围巾和毛手套，他还把下巴塞在了围巾里。  
“切斯特。”哈利开口，他们沿着海德公园的南缘向西走，“他离开之后……你觉得呢？”  
“我们可以找新的人。”梅林平静地回答，“我们可以继续下去。”  
哈利沉默了。他并没有想到梅林会持这个观点。他觉得梅林不会是那种纠结于某个有组织团体的人。事实上，在乐团成立之初，他觉得，除了自己之外，梅林或许会是那个最先离开的。他与另外三个人那么不同，这个光头的苏格兰人，他那么自由，仿佛可以不依靠任何人而存在。  
在年轻的时候，哈利喜欢有挑战的生活。独奏虽然可能更适合他的个性和风格，但他却把组建一个四重奏团当成了一个挑战。所以他在即将毕业，同学们都在思考去某个乐团应聘或者谋求教职的时候，哈利直接去找到了切斯特·金教授，“我想组建一个四重奏团，请您来拉大提琴。”而切斯特对他的回答是，如果他能找到足够优秀的中提琴手，他就答应。于是哈利去找了梅林，这是他的第二个挑战。  
出乎他意料的是，这个留着短短黑发，但已然掩盖不住后退发际线的苏格兰人，居然爽快地答应了他。他知道梅林在他们系中的风评：古怪，不合群，衣着打扮如同理工科的学生，却有着不错的体格——但没人知道他是在健身房练出来的还是怎样，没人知道梅林的生活——当然，最重要的是，这家伙琴技一流。或许所有同学都有这样的一个疑问：梅林为什么会选择中提琴，这个总被忽略甚至是嘲笑的乐器。当然没人敢问，更没人敢嘲笑梅林的中提琴。  
后来哈利也问过他这个问题，但是还是没有结果。  
切斯特·金显然对梅林挺满意，之后他自己推荐了比他们还低几级，尚且是学生的阿拉斯泰尔·莫顿，作为他们的第二小提琴手。于是，Kingsman四重奏团就这样成立了。团体的名字并不是切斯特起的，切斯特虽然不算是个谦虚的人，但也没狂妄到起这样的名字，开始只是有外围的好事之徒这样叫，但是那三个年轻人居然觉得这个名字还不错，毕竟金先生德高望重，是个很棒的招牌，就这样叫下去了。  
不久之后，切斯特完全脱离了学校的教学工作，阿拉斯泰尔也毕业了，他们就完全成了职业的四重奏团体。虽然哈利和梅林再后来又挂职回了学校，但那是后话。

“你是说……我们继续下去？”哈利终于重新开口。  
“是啊。”梅林说道，“别以为我不知道你和切斯特的问题——他的意思不就是他退出，然后咱们就解散吗？既然他没有指定继承人，那就是这个意思了。你难道不会在任何一件事情上——特别是这件事上，反对他吗？”梅林偏过头，透过眼镜镜片，望着哈利。  
“唔……”哈利被这一番话说得有点语塞，“我不知道你对切斯特也……”  
“没有。”梅林果断地回答道，“切斯特是个暴君。但他同时是个统治良好的暴君，我很尊敬他。我忘记从什么时候你和他的关系开始变成了这样。但是我觉得我们没有他也可以继续下去，虽然会与以前有很大的变化，但并不是完全不可行。”  
“我……我实际上觉得咱们应该结束。”哈利终于说出了他的想法。  
“哦……”这一次换成了梅林的沉默。  
他们继续向前走着。事实上他们已经离哈利的家很近了，但是他们都心照不宣地绕到了另一条路上。  
“为什么？”无声散步良久之后梅林问到。  
“或许是厌倦——啊梅林，我本以为你能够理解——”哈利停下来，他不知道这么说下去自己会不会又陷入某种情绪失控，而这是他深以为羞耻的一个问题。他深呼吸了一下，然后尝试继续说道：“你知道，我并不能对一件事物保持持久的热情。但这个事情已经二十多年了——它已经……已经远远超过我的预期……”  
“所以你早就厌倦了，只不过现在才等到一个可以不丢面子的停止方式？”梅林毫不留情地指出。  
“不……是，”哈利不知道自己是想表达反对还是赞同。他在大衣口袋里用手指抓着衣服的里衬。  
“不知道阿拉斯泰尔对此怎么想。”过了一会，哈利试图打破尴尬，重新开始了另一个话题。  
“我觉得他会不置可否。”  
“是的，他可以直接跟詹姆斯和他的宝贵闺女洛克希组成个三重奏，他是小提琴，詹姆斯弹钢琴，洛克希拉大提琴——不知道他俩在给洛克希选择乐器的时候是否考虑到这一天的到来，连这样的后路都想好了——”  
“这或许确实是个可能的选择。但是我们也可以邀请洛克希加入Kingsman。”梅林抬了抬眉毛。  
“天呢，梅林，你不会真这么想吧？洛克希她那么年轻……”  
“但她的技巧上够，虽然音乐上肯定还是差一些，但是我相信我们能帮到她，并且她和我们很熟悉，就跟咱们的亲侄女一样——不是什么随便哪里来的人。我还以为你会乐于接受这样。”  
“哦，梅林……”  
“哈利，你从什么时候开始也和切斯特一样，对年轻人有一种难以遏制的敌意？我以为你还没有老到——”  
“不是这样，不是针对什么人。”哈利打断了他。哈利其实也不知道自己为什么不希望四重奏继续下去，确实像梅林说的那样，若是能在这个事情上反对切斯特，不应该是他的追求吗？“我对年轻人没有什么偏见。”他补充道。  
“那么就只是厌倦了。”梅林说道。  
“或许吧……”  
“那好。”梅林停了一阵，又继续说，“还有这么一件事情。我在我带的音乐史课上认识了一个不错的男孩子。确切说是洛克希把他带去的，他们是同级的同学，他拉小提琴，我听过，还是不错的——这家伙可是你的狂热粉丝，他在研究生阶段可以自己选择专业课老师，他想选你，但是你那个教席完全是摆设，多少年来你都不收任何一个学生，我都奇怪学校为什么还不把它撤掉——艾格西，那个孩子叫这个名字，他于是找到了我，希望我能够跟你说——”  
“我并不想教任何人，我不适合做这个事情。”  
“我敢打赌你在组建四重奏团之前还会觉得自己不适合做这个，但是你做了二十五年，并且非常优秀，虽然你可能会说这是什么痛苦的经历——”  
“我不适合这个，我没有足够的责任心。”哈利摇了摇头。  
“你可以把它当成一个挑战，哈利，二十年前那个完全不会拒绝任何挑战的加拉哈德哪里去了？”  
“我那时是这样。但我现在会，我知道了我的局限，我能做什么以及不能做什么。通常人们管这叫做成熟。”  
“哈利。”梅林翻了翻眼睛，就只把声音拖长一点叫了一声他的名字。  
“好吧——你可以把我的电话告诉那个……那个艾基？”  
“艾格西。我会把你的电话告诉他。答应我，对这个年轻人好一点。”

梅林把哈利送到家，然后坐地铁回家，像每一个疲惫的中年人一样。他来到伦敦之后一直住在白教堂一带，学生时期是由于便宜，之后或许是出于熟悉。他并没有觉得这里有什么不好。  
他进了自己的公寓，在手机上打开了一个收音机app，找到他收藏的几个古典音乐频道之一，插上他的隔音效果很不错的耳机，戴在脑袋上，把手机放到裤子口袋里，打开吸尘器开始做卫生。  
他听的是一个德语区的电台，或许是维也纳的Stephansdom之类的，里边正在播放瓦格纳的歌剧《尼伯龙根指环》中的《女武神》。做完卫生，他把耳机拔下来，连接了一个小型音箱继续播放。之后他给自己准备晚饭，简单但并不马虎。梅林一直过着独居的生活，不像切斯特有相濡以沫的妻子，也不像阿拉斯塔尔和詹姆斯是稳定的伴侣，甚至哈利都曾和一些人有过共同居住的经历。梅林觉得自己无法与另一个人共同居住，就像哈利觉得自己无法处在一种长久的关系中一样。但他从未觉得自己的孤独是难以忍受的，他只是觉得自由，而自由是对他来说最宝贵的。  
哈利是如此耀眼，从始至终。在哈利找到正在准备毕业演出的他的时候，他难以形容自己的惊异。在学校他与哈利从来没有任何交集，但是都知道对方的存在，“那个怪胎”。他没怎么多想就答应了对方想要组建四重奏团的愿望，当然一大半原因是由于金教授的参与，但是梅林难以否认他对哈利本身也有一定的好奇心。  
他们之后上过床，并互相承认对方是很不错的床伴。并都差点和詹姆斯·斯宾塞上床，直到那家伙不知如何把他们的阿拉斯泰尔拐走了——还好阿拉斯泰尔忠于Kingsman四重奏。詹姆斯和阿拉斯泰尔之后建立了稳定的关系，还收养了洛克希。他们发现阿拉斯泰尔的教名是帕西瓦尔，于是便开玩笑地说，这样的话，加上梅林，Kingsman里已经有两个亚瑟王故事中的人物了。亚瑟之名非切斯特莫属，而哈利选择了纯洁骑士加拉哈德。如同Kingsman编外人员一般的詹姆斯选择了兰斯洛特，他的小算盘是兰斯洛特是加拉哈德的父亲，为了占这种无谓的便宜。这都是些他们年轻时的小把戏。  
“四重奏团体中不适合有关系过于亲密的两人，这样会使这两个人和其他两人失衡。同时，越亲密的关系也越脆弱。”梅林是这样说的，切斯特对此也深表赞同。哈利对梅林的第一个观点尚且勉强同意，但是总是讽刺第二个观点是梅林的儿童阴影。但是他完全不知道梅林曾经经历过怎样的儿童阴影，其实梅林也没觉得自己是出于自身的惨痛经历才这样的愤世嫉俗，他只是自然而然地就这么想了。总之，谨慎而为、安全起见，对待各种关系，不仅是四重奏团这样的工作伙伴还是感情上的伴侣，总是没有什么坏处的。  
但即使这样，梅林还是一直提心吊胆着哈利某一天会离他们而去，正如哈利担心梅林会是那个先离去的人一样。如今这一天到了。广播的歌剧中，西格蒙德为了保护西格林德，被洪丁的剑刺死。西格蒙德爱西格林德，他爱得那么奋不顾身的炽热惨烈，梅林觉得西格蒙德此时或许是幸福的。

TBC


	2. Poco adagio; cantabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……居然给这个狗血东西继续写下去了……涉及梅洛，哈蛋（无差）

“我对艾格西的态度非常不好”  
两天之后的下午梅林收到了这样的一条消息，是哈利发过来的。  
“你是需要我向艾格西解释，你平常不是那样的，只是赶上了今天心情不好，这样？”梅林回复了这么一条。  
等了一阵，获得了哈利回复的一条“谢谢”。  
于是梅林给艾格西这个年轻人发了信息，大意是讲哈利平常不会这样，这几天是由于切斯特·金先生的病情扰乱了他的心情，希望他不要产生过大的挫败感，下星期哈利肯定会好起来的。

艾格西·安文确实获得了一定的挫败感。他虽然不是含着金汤匙出生的，但是一直以来过得还算顺利。海军陆战队的李·安文与在小公司做文秘的密雪儿·安文虽然在职业上和古典音乐没有半点的关系，但是倒是一直没有反对他们的儿子走上了这条路，艾格西的小提琴老师也一直说这个孩子是有天分的，那个老先生叫他的父母也相信了这一点。当然艾格西一直也能够凭借自己的能力获得了可观的奖学金。  
所以他几乎从未在专业上得到如此大的挫败。他虽然做了预想，有关哈利·哈特先生可能说出的一百种尖刻话语，但是，事实还是超越了那些。  
他的勃拉姆斯小提琴奏鸣曲1号被形容为完全幼稚的模仿，哈特先生没有详细说这是技巧上的问题还是音乐上的问题，是因为艾格西的演奏并不值得去说。穿着米色羊毛衫的中年男人并没有对他大吼大叫，或者使用精妙的类比冷嘲热讽，他只是一种冷淡或者说是在压抑着烦躁的状态叙述着，仿佛他说的话就是不容置疑的事实。艾格西想或许是自己颜色耀眼的运动服也减了一定的分数，唔，还需要加上那双带小翅膀的运动鞋——他后悔自己没有向梅林讨教穿衣建议——但这都为时已晚……  
不过在收到梅林的回复之后，这个如同泄了气一般的年轻人又一次振作了起来，不过保险起见他还是又询问了梅林，“那么我下次去见哈特先生，是否需要穿得更正式一些？”  
得到的回答是，“不需要”。

梅林在家研读着乐谱。他们将要在“切斯特的告别音乐会”上演奏的曲子已经由切斯特定下来了。梅林不知道是否是出于疾病和死亡的临近，导致这个老人这一次的选曲比往常要阴沉许多，有的甚至完全是死亡的主题。  
比如肖斯塔科维奇的第十三首四重奏。他知道，这首曲子的成败几乎全在中提琴上。中提琴步履缓慢犹疑，不是那些显而易见的悲伤，而更像是茫然的注视和说不出口的问询。  
梅林在最终决定走专业乐器演奏这条道路时，曾经思考过，他自认为情感不是很丰富，不知这在之后的演奏生涯中会不会是一个障碍。他能去了解曲目当时的社会背景、作曲家的心理状态，以揣摩自己应该以怎样的方式演奏出来——他可以表达激情与炽热，或者撕心裂肺般的痛苦，但更多的是思考与熟练的结果：他对自己这种工作方式有一点疑虑，觉得这似乎还是有一层隔膜——但是目前看进行得还可以，他的同伴们以及乐评人都未曾对比表示过批评。  
他在尚年轻时还想为此请教切斯特，但是觉得对方也无法解答自己的问题。他观察四重奏团中的其他人，阿拉斯泰尔似乎和他的演奏模式有些相似；切斯特则是举重若轻，叫他看不出来；而哈利，或许在某个方面是他的反面，他的理解与表达似乎是更多的出于内心，但是梅林也不能确定。

艾格西在下一星期再次来到了哈利位于南肯星顿的家。虽然有梅林的保证，说哈利这一次就会“正常”了，但是艾格西心里还是惴惴不安，他干脆想象了哈特先生的二百种尖刻话语。  
不过事实确实像梅林说的那样，哈利这一次很温和。他克制中性地指出了艾格西一些指法和弓法上的问题。艾格西能感受到哈利似乎在努力做到这一点，甚至还夸了他几句——当然艾格西也承认，他这一周在家里可是没少勤学苦练，若还是无法给哈特先生留下不错的印象，他可真不知道该怎么办了。艾格西知道，勃拉姆斯不适合自己。哈特先生肯定也知道。但是他还是得硬着头皮来——毕竟他就是来学这个的。

“洛克希的钢琴弹得也不错。”哈利收到梅林这样的一条信息。  
梅林为了肖斯塔科维奇的第十三首四重奏，决定练习一下他的中提琴奏鸣曲。他很早就练过这首曲子，毕竟算是中提琴作品中的经典曲目。但是他一直没有全部完成，并且从未和钢琴合作过。他与阿拉斯泰尔说起了他对这首曲子重新燃起的兴趣，并想要詹姆斯推荐一个可靠的钢琴学生与他一起——而阿拉斯泰尔直接推荐了洛克希。  
梅林没有把自己希望洛克希加入金士曼的想法与阿拉斯泰尔和詹姆斯说，他觉得应该和洛克希本人多接触一些，再做决定。于是他很高兴地答应了，虽然他并没有听过这位一直以来都只公开表演过大提琴的女孩子弹钢琴。  
哈利知道，梅林虽然不像自己那样容易变得尖刻，但也不是个很喜欢夸赞别人的人。所以当他承认洛克希的钢琴弹得好的时候，那应该确实不错。他回复道：“可惜我并没有幸听到”。  
他没有询问梅林他为何听到了洛克希弹钢琴，或者为何告知他这件事情。他有好奇心，但是又觉得不该问。他想着，自己是不该问，还是不能问？是出于礼貌的距离还是对对方隐私的尊敬？他不知道，只是觉得自己是习惯于这样的克制。  
梅林自己倒是并没想太多。他与洛克希确实合作顺利。洛克希的钢琴比他想象得在情绪上保守一些，他不知道是否是出于紧张和不熟练，但是总的来说很不错，甚至对这首曲子来说也很合适。他有些惊异于洛克希在这个年岁上的表达。

哈利的日子可能是太平淡了——毕竟作为处在非演出季的音乐家，他只有在家练习和去切斯特家排练这两件份内的事情，现在或许还要加上给艾格西上课。当然他是可以给自己的生活增添一些事情，比如像梅林那样去音乐学院挂职，教更多的课，或者再寻求一段关系。  
哈特先生在他心情好的时候真是一位太出色的绅士。在三个星期之后，他甚至请艾格西喝了下午茶。他们坐在哈特家采光良好的客厅中，喝着恰到好处的红茶，甚至还在往嘴里塞小甜饼。艾格西对这种待遇有些受宠若惊，没多久就转变为了得意忘形。他问哈利：“这个房子难道就你一个人住吗？”哈利对这种涉及隐私的问题居然并没有生气，只是回答：“是，但是会有小时工来打扫卫生。”  
“你也……你也没有别的人……”艾格西简直憎恨自己的舌头，他好不容易在哈特先生这里建立起来的一点良好形象就又要这么被毁了。  
“是的，我一个人住并且目前没有伴侣——艾格西，我简直要怀疑你问这些的意图——”哈利在沙发上坐直了一点，他的语速有些加快，但是语调中显然没有不悦，甚至还带有一点故意的挑逗。  
“啊，哈特先生，对不起，我不知道怎么就这么乱说了！我不该随便问这些事情。”  
“我不介意——”哈利想着，自己确实有一段时间没有一段关系了。在他年轻时，喜欢上别人，并叫别人爱上他，并不难，虽然以他现在的状态实际上也是不难——但出于某些道德上的自律，他控制了这种事情，但是艾格西显然已经被他吸引了，除了第一次之外——不过或许那一次也会有一定的权力塑造的效果。哈利想着，这不同于以往，他们的权力关系相差较大，这造成了一种奇异而更加背德的张力。

梅林和洛克西的第二次排练在梅林的家中，洛克西说詹姆斯霸占了家里的钢琴。梅林为此有点紧张，他家只有一架很普通的立式钢琴，由于使用频率并不高，所以已经有段时间没调音了。他提议去学校的琴房，但是最终是拧不过那个年轻姑娘。为此他特意自嘲地建议洛克西先想象一下“单身汉的悲惨公寓”，来做好心理准备。  
洛克西比预定时间早了十分钟就按响了梅林家的门铃，这叫他没来及把正安装到一半的音响设备告一段落。他之前告诫自己不要像个中学生一样坐立不安地等着对方，而是做些他本来计划中的事情，比如调试这个刚从Ebay上买来的七十年代Marantz的胆机前极，所以当洛克西进到客厅的时候地上还散落着些电线和晶体管。“哦，希望没打扰到你。”她说。  
“并没有。”梅林回答。  
“这看起来是老东西。”她蹲下来端详着，“我爹们提起过你喜欢这些玩意，还说我们家买音响的时候主要就参考了你的意见……说实在的你应该把我们都请到你家，来欣赏这些。”  
梅林想说他不是一个通常意义上讲好客的人，他在音响论坛上有一群粉丝，他的器材测评文章点击率很高，但也从未和其他的发烧友们有什么线下交流。但是他没和洛克西这么说，只是大致把地上的东西们推到一边，并指着客厅另一个角落里的立式钢琴：“看看那个破东西，我真心为它感到一点抱歉。如果你不介意咱们就开始。”


	3. Scherzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续屌乱，涉及哈蛋无差，梅洛

“虽然我并不想知道你是出于什么缘故告诉我了这件事。”梅林闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，略有些犹豫地继续说着，“要我说，这可不是什么健康的关系。”  
他已经从一些蛛丝马迹中猜到了这种情况。艾格西摘掉鸭舌帽，头发理得整整齐齐，开始使用发胶，阿迪达斯们换成了休闲西装和雕花鞋。在学校中碰见这样的艾格西的时候，梅林只是挑了挑眉毛，说了句：“看上去不错，非常可爱。”  
所以这就是原因：哈利把这个年轻人纳入自己的收藏，同时又改头换面，如同《窈窕淑女》。  
哈利对这句“健康的关系”翻了个白眼。  
梅林继续说道，“你知道，出于权力和地位的不平等，就很容易产生这样的事。不可否认这值得享受，特别是对你自己来说，嗯，一个崇敬着你的可爱年轻人，是你的学生，同时也是情人，你可以命令他，也可以爱他。”梅林看着哈利不以为然的表情，“我的意思是，艾格西甚至能起诉你。”  
“不要用蹩脚的福柯理论去分析这个。”哈利用指尖敲着桌子，并盯着自己的手，“并且我从未强迫他。怎么会有起诉这种事。”  
哈利嘴上不会承认，但自己知道和艾格西的关系就像梅林说的那样。他最初为此颇有些顾虑，另一方面是没有足够的信心。而后来发现艾格西被他吸引简直太容易了，甚至不需要做什么。他无法拒绝这个，他身不由己地就接受了对方的爱。他觉得自己如同糖果屋中的妖妇，等着迷途的小朋友自投罗网。  
“我只是在提醒你这个可能性，以及这种关系的本质。”  
“他是成年人了，这是他自己的选择。事实上，我都要怀疑你是出于嫉妒。”  
“并没有。”  
“你嫉妒我能泡上年轻的小伙子。”  
梅林瞪着他，身体前倾，而后又坐回去，脑袋微微扬起来，说道：“我和洛克西上床了。”  
他看着哈利的反应。哈利知道梅林这个表情和语气不是在说笑，他试图在其中找到一丝炫耀。  
梅林自己认为这种事情的发生会有一个更戏剧性的起因，比如洛克希和她的男朋友分手了之类的——话说回来，她是不是有一个什么男朋友，叫查理什么的，似乎还是切斯特的外甥？但是就那样发生了。他以为洛克希知道自己和哈利曾有过什么关系，了解自己是个百分之多少的基佬。但是在梅林家朴素却特意为音响效果改造了的客厅，用那些机器听了一张圣马丁乐团的维瓦尔弟《四季》，同时喝完两瓶冰镇啤酒后，就发生了。  
“哦……我从来不知道你对女性硬得起来。”哈利叫自己的语气里带上些讽刺。  
“我从来都可以。关于我你不知道的事情还多着呢。”梅林在靠背上摆了一个舒适的姿势，把双臂盘在胸前。  
“那是你从来不叫我知道。”哈利的声调有点儿提高，“是谁天天不叫别人接近，活得如同一个间谍？”  
“那只是我的生活方式。”  
“操你的生活方式。所以你们是认真的还是？洛克西即将或已经有幸成为真正走入你生活的人？阿拉斯泰尔和詹姆斯他们知道吗？”哈利连续抛出了好几个问题。  
“他们现在还不知道。”梅林实事求是地回答。  
“所以，你小小的秘密恋情，哈。”哈利嗤笑着，把头扭到一边。他挠着下巴思考着对策，完全没考虑自己为什么需要“对策”。他没来由地感到生气，这感觉没头没尾，上一次是发生在他和艾格西窝在沙发中，他给那年轻人播放他们四重奏年轻时候的演奏录像和采访。  
那是他们的第五年，电视台专门给这个已经在国内有点名气了年轻团体做了一次小节目，其中收录了一段他们演奏的勃拉姆斯，哈利是为了给艾格西展示他年轻时也搞不定这家伙。之后是一段鲍罗丁的第二四重奏的第三乐章夜曲，为了节目效果还特意录制了一些花絮部分，比如他们的排练场景，以及哈利唱着用这段曲调改编的《这就是我所爱的》那首歌——哈利自己都快忘了还有这样的片段，他只看了年轻的自己笑着唱了前两个音符，就迅速关上了，艾格西软磨硬泡也无法叫他再继续播放。那个年轻人只会以为这是他不好意思给人展示的黑历史。  
但哈利知道不是这样。他记忆中出现的是拉着这个小夜曲的第一主题的梅林，尚且年轻，刚开始把头发剃光，就在他对面，感谢切斯特定下的座位（有的四重奏是小提琴对面是大提琴，另两人坐中间，但他们不是。他为此吐槽对面梅林的脑门反光叫他看不了谱子）。结束后梅林瞪着他，对他说，即使演奏中眼神交流是必须的，也不需要如此之多。然后他们就滚到了一起。这些记忆搞得他如同个闷烧的炸弹，他只得敷衍地把艾格西送走。  
现在也是类似的状态。  
“所以，你要把她弄进Kingsman。罔顾你之前的‘成员内不能有亲密关系’的规则。”他试图在语言上占到上风。  
“这是在之后。并且，我从未明确说过这个‘规则’。”  
哈利甚至想到要告诉切斯特整个这件事，并把时间模糊处理，显得仿佛梅林和洛克西搞上了之后才想着把她拉进他们的四重奏，而后他为自己居然会产生这种恶毒想法而更加生气。  
“那么，你有什么立场说我？我是说我和艾格西的关系，与你做出的事情没什么本质区别。”哈利继续说道。  
“是的，我没有立场，不过洛克西并不是我的学生，我们是平等的合作伙伴。”梅林挑了挑眉毛，作出一个无辜的样子。  
“但这是无可避免的——如果按你说的话。”  
“我们会努力避免的。”梅林轻描淡写地如同在叙述一件毫无疑义的事。他知道哈利在生气，虽然克制得还是近乎完美。他在年轻时甚至有几次故意刺激哈利，但是这种事已经十多年没有发生了。他试图理解哈利现在生气的原因，却又怕自己故做多情。他在学校的时候就知道哈利·哈特的风评，于是从未奢求过有什么进一步的关系，并自忖相识近三十年了，对哈利已经足够了解。  
“我并没有反对你和艾格西的关系，我从没反对过任何关系。你之前也没有对我其他的伴侣表示什么。”所以洛克西不该成为什么问题，他已经承受着自己道德上的折磨，以及想象中来自洛克西家人，也是他的另一些合作伙伴和朋友们的压力——虽然并不愿承认这些——他并不想在哈利这儿再获得什么无谓的阻碍。  
“我知道那只是暂时的，你不会看上那些家伙们，但洛克西不一样。”哈利居然正面回答了这个问题。  
“不是因为是你熟人的女儿，或者也算是你的熟人？”  
“哦操，并不是。”  
“那么？”梅林等待着哈利继续说下去。在他心底隐隐期待着什么。  
“所以你是认真的。”哈利如同最后通牒一般地指出。  
“为什么不呢？”梅林想着他今晚还要和洛克西一起去看舞剧《神奇的满大人》（虽然这题材似乎并不适合约会观看），就忍不住露出微笑。


	4. Allegretto con moto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提及Harry/Eggsy无差，Merlin/Roxy，Harry/Merlin无差

当切斯特·金听到梅林提议叫莫顿家的年轻姑娘接替自己位置的时候，他犹豫了一下是先表示反对还是直接大骂荒谬。最后他说：“你不知道有多少室内乐团由于更换成员而名声大跌吗？”而后他又举出了几个例子。  
梅林回应他：“我知道，但是我觉得我们不会。我们可以先排练几次尝试一下，然后再做决定。如果她可以的话，可以在你的告别音乐会上就宣布这个消息。”  
“我为此保持中立。”阿拉斯泰尔表态。哈利如同看热闹般地说：“我也是。”梅林在排练前一小时才告诉阿拉斯泰尔这个，对方如往常一样不置可否，和梅林想象的差不多；而哈利和切斯特的态度也是在梅林的意料之中。

梅林并没想给洛克西增加太大的压力，虽然加入这个已经挺有名气的四重奏乐团对一个还没研究生毕业的年轻女孩来说，确实会是个挺有压力的事情。他在几天前告诉了洛克西他的提议，那姑娘首先是确认这和他们之间的事情并无关系，为此稍微松了口气，再问四重奏团的其他三个人为此怎么看。梅林说，他只和哈利讲过这个事情，他没反对，而阿拉斯泰尔应该不会有大问题，如果她自己同意的话；唯一不好办的是切斯特，但是他既然决定退出，那么也不需要将他的意见放在首位。梅林尽量把这些说得很轻松，仿佛一切尽在他的掌握。  
洛克西感谢了他的好意，说她需要考虑一下。  
梅林对整个这件事有些愧疚，包括请洛克西加入Kingsman以及和这个年轻女孩发展一段关系。他出于不想叫四重奏团解散，以及对洛克西天赋的肯定，就擅自做了第一个决定。而后者则更复杂一些。年龄差异虽然无法忽视，但他试图用“都是成年人”说服自己，并且洛克希的监护人们也无法反对或叫停这件事。从理性上讲他不该为此有任何的顾虑，而他从来都擅长于理性地思考。但是那个顾虑就在那里，他的理性思考如此无力，对瓦解这个水泥路障毫无效果。

“不如我也退出，”哈利在这次排练结束后的散步中对梅林这么说，他发现这种聊天其实不错，“叫艾格西接替这个位置，这样子你们就更加年轻灿烂了。”  
梅林觉得哈利是在开玩笑，他回应道：“那个野小子——虽然现在看起来不那么野了。不过估计还是能直接把切斯特的病气没了。”他停顿了一下，又确认：“你确实是在开玩笑的吧。”  
梅林突然意识到他从未想象过一种和哈利形同陌路的生活。他试图模拟了一下，就觉得好像有些难以接受，即使所谓“任何改变都需要时间适应”，但他不知道这件事他是否能做到。他已经习惯于节律性地和哈利见面，排练、演出、去国外巡演。他虽然从未尝试过把哈利以另一些方式留在身边，（并自我解释为“为了双方的自由”），但同时又珍惜着他们的这种合作关系，甚至有点太过珍惜了，不遗余力地寻找着能够保持这个脆弱关系的办法。  
哈利瞥了梅林一眼，那个光头并没看着他，只是低头望着斜前方一块草坪。  
哈利也是在最近才开始思考另一种生活的可能，离开四重奏，专职在学校教书——在教艾格西的过程中他发现这并不是完全难以做到的事情——他显而易见地喜欢被崇拜、尊敬和喜爱，在学校里凭借他的本事这很容易做到——间或做些不知名的小演出，似乎也不错。他不知道和艾格西的关系会持续多久，也当然会为此有那么一点愧疚——每次他都会，但又没什么办法。  
“这也不失为一种选择。”哈利这么回答着。他发现一旦自己提出要离开四重奏，梅林就会变得焦急。“好吧我确实是开玩笑，”几秒钟后他又补充道，“艾格西更适合单打独斗。我是不会把他交给你和阿拉斯泰尔这种老头子，叫他变得死气沉沉——啊，现在倒是不能这么说你——”  
梅林打断了他，“顺便说，阿拉斯泰尔和詹姆斯知道那个事了。”  
“哦，你富有激情的生活不再是个秘密了。”  
“我们为此开了个会，在阿根廷巡演的詹姆斯甚至远程参与了一下。”他轻描淡写地说着，仿佛他从没为此失眠两天，还上网查了穿什么颜色衬衫会显得可靠稳重还不像个黑帮分子，即使对方两人已经对自己非常熟稔，衣服并不能改变什么了。  
“这听上去像是审判大会。”  
“其实还好。有趣的是詹姆斯说他以为‘拐走’洛克西的会是纯洁骑士加拉哈德——他觉得洛克西一直挺喜欢你。”这引来了哈利的一阵嗤笑。“是的，我说，哈利是个百分百的基佬，他现在只对鲜嫩的年轻男孩子感兴趣。”  
“你说的没错。”哈利自豪地承认这点。

Kingsman四重奏从未在第二小提琴手阿拉斯泰尔的家中集体排练过，但是这一次是没有切斯特在场的“加演曲目”，他们三人在此“考核”洛克希是否能够加入他们的四重奏。  
哈利曾提议，他们可以排练舒伯特的“死亡与少女”，倒是以一种可笑的戏剧性切合了主题，不过最后还是选择了舒伯特未完成的第十二首弦乐四重奏。  
洛克希难免看起来有些紧张，即使这是她的家，已经是一个熟悉的氛围了。梅林的动作也带着一些掩饰得挺好的不自然，他甚至躲闪着正常演奏的眼神接触。他们之间太过熟悉，如同相看两厌的中年夫妇，却还能认出对方身上一丁点的异状。  
其结果是以哈利·哈特的挑剔眼光看来，洛克希都近乎无懈可击，相反总体效果由于哈利自己的胡思乱想、梅林的心不在焉而打了些折扣。洛克希虽然肯定无法与切斯特各方面的熟稔相比，但是他们也无法想象，如果从别处找一位大提琴手与他们合作，即使是有名的演奏家，是否能有同样的效果。哈利礼节性地表达了赞许，但涉及到结论时还是不动声色地不置可否，说应该给他和阿拉斯泰尔一些考虑的时间。  
他不知道自己还有什么可考虑的。洛克希目前看来确实适合接任这个位置，似乎也不需再另寻高人，自己也没有什么站得住脚的理由一定要叫他们的四重奏团分崩离析。他试图理清自己对这个组织到底有没多少的留恋，打出一个分数——打分这种事像是梅林那个蠢货干的，把世界量化，不知他在与洛克希的关系中有没有计算着要拿出百分之多少的爱。

哈利为艾格西牵线了瑞典大使馆的一个活动，一场欢迎瑞典政要访问的内部小型音乐会。这个年轻人只需要用他正常水平演奏几首克莱斯勒的甜蜜小曲子，之后有兴趣的话再参与一下大使馆的鸡尾酒会。  
哈利挺为艾格西能获得瑞典公主的好感而高兴。当他发现年轻人并不想把自己在他这一棵老树上吊死时，是松了一口气的。艾格西这个好孩子不值得这个。  
“其实提尔达公主，和你，我并没有什么长进。”艾格西向他的老师，目前尚且还是藕断丝连的爱人这么带着自嘲意味地抱怨着。  
“哦？”  
“比我年长，比我高雅得多，然而实际上——”  
“——实际上喜欢你这样的小混混。艾格西，要承认，你确实很迷人。”  
“所以你舍得把我扔给那个公主？她倒是邀请我在假期的时候去瑞典。”  
“不错。我不确定你是否最终能做上驸马，但是——及时行乐总归没什么错。”  
“这是你永葆青春的秘诀？”  
“谬赞，我已然又老又无聊。”  
“我从没觉得。”  
“我为此心怀感激。”哈利与他的年轻朋友有一搭没一搭地聊着天，手中却还翻着他们即将上演的切斯特告别音乐会的谱子：贝多芬的第十三首四重奏他很早就已经熟悉了，但是他一直觉得自己不够成熟，不能理解这里面如同宇宙级别的悲悯。而艾格西则心不在焉地翻看着哈利的总谱收藏。  
“但是梅林确实更适合你。你们都一样的别扭和烦人。”艾格西冷不丁地这么来了一句。  
“你怎么知道？你知道什么？”哈利也不知道自己是想问什么问题。  
艾格西抽出一本《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》：“你知道吗，洛克希和梅林分手了。”  
哈利花了几秒钟消化了一下这个消息。“哦……”他犹豫着，“我很为此感到难过。”  
“噢，这确实像你们这些人说出来的话。”  
“否则呢？我该指责你说，你们是商量好的吗，来整我们这些老家伙们？”  
“这不失为一个趁人之危的好时机。”艾格西都懒得掩饰一种看热闹的心态甚至是幸灾乐祸。这叫哈利后悔自己前一段蜜月期真是太惯着这家伙了。  
“你这个混小子。”他指出。

梅林知道这个事情终归会变得众人皆知。他没有收回邀请洛克希加入金世曼的决定，相反还发消息催促着哈利赶快投出他那一票。当然他也没有像个失恋的蠢男人一样向有几十年交情的老朋友痛诉自己的悲惨遭遇。他不知道哈利·哈特知道这件事之后（当然应该是由自己或者洛克希本人轻描淡写地说出来）会是个怎样的心情，或许是假惺惺地遗憾一秒钟。  
洛克希对梅林讲出来的原因是她感到压力太大——她需要在他面前努力做到最好，一个四重奏的事已经够严重了，她不想再加上这一层关系：如果这两者之间只能选择一个，那还是四重奏团。梅林从未经历过这种事，他从未被人拒绝过。但是似乎并不是多么难以接受，而他在事先甚至没有预设过这场景。  
“好的我同意”哈利这么回复了他。所以梅林只需再说服切斯特——他们当然不会真的不考虑老先生的意见，这几个人之间远没有到反目成仇的状态——如果真是那样，在音乐上也应该听得出来。他回复了对方谢谢，之后又思考着说服切斯特的理由，或许还可以带洛克希到老先生家演奏一次——  
“我觉得我无法拉好130”哈利又发过来这样的一条消息。  
他知道对方说的是他们将要演奏的贝多芬那首晚期作品。哈利似乎很少和他讨论这种问题，因此他只好敷衍地回复道，“确实，那挺难的，我也没有信心。”普通人类——如他们自己——之间的关系微小而无聊，与这首曲子表达的东西不可同日而语。或许当自己死期将近的时候，像切斯特那样，会对此有更多的理解。  
“一起吃个晚饭如何？”在过了许久之后梅林又收到了这么一条。这叫他怀疑哈利是不是有哪根筋错了位置，不过也有可能是他得知了自己现在的这个单身状态。他的第一反应是拒绝：他不需要这个——梅林想象着对方会展现出的态度，虽然他还没有无谓地骄傲到会把任何举动都理解为挑衅和嘲笑，但是还是觉得在这个时候不想面对这家伙。但是拒绝的话就更显刻意，所以他自暴自弃地决定，一切就以自己擅长的扑克脸搪塞过去即可。  
“好的，你决定地点。”他这么回复。

“所以我以为你是想来当面和我讨论130。”  
“是的，或者说是话题之一。”  
但事实上他们这一晚上只给那两百多岁的作品不到几分钟的时间。他们草率地吃完晚饭，漫长的白天甚至还没完全结束，就沉默地回到了哈利的家，两人在卧室凶狠冷静地给对方撸了一管，粗鲁厌倦得如同用自己的手。  
“我没期待这个。”梅林把薄被拉到胸前，即使号称是夏天的季节，这几天也并不热。“我是说，这个事。”  
“我也没有。我以为这不是你的风格。这种——”哈利思考着草草扔到地上的沾着精液的卫生纸，“凭本能的。”  
“这不意味着什么。”  
“对，不意味着什么。”哈利附和道。  
“也不是你的风格。”  
哈利为这种毫无意义的反击嗤笑了一声。“不管怎样，”他试图在并不想来一个时候烟的情况下，通过转移话题来化解事后尴尬，“我同意四重奏应该继续下去了。并且我希望洛克希加入其中。”哈利说着这个，还在心里想着愿不知道哪个上帝保佑一下切斯特老家伙，叫他之后的日子能过得轻松一点——他自己仿佛又成了个宽厚的好人了。  
“我是该表示‘很高兴听到这个’？”梅林觉得自己胯间还是有点黏糊糊的，卫生纸还是没把那些口水和精液擦干净。那就沾在哈利的被子上了，他想着。“你说的话能叫我相信吗？”  
“我对你说过什么谎吗？”哈利在昏暗的台灯下问他。  
这叫梅林有点烦躁，这一切，腿间的黏糊糊，灯光，哈利的声音和问句，如同一个泥沼陷阱。“这我不知道。”他回答，他想起十几年前他们经过的另一些黏腻时光。“我们可以做爱。”他补充道，“如果你恰巧也有这个需求的话。但是——我的意思是说，更多的，我并不能——”  
“我恐怕也——总而言之，我不想叫你心碎。”哈利以戏剧化的语调说出来。  
“这很娘娘腔。”  
“你就是娘娘腔。”  
“我已经碎了，我已经心碎了。”梅林半真半假地说着，他也不知道自己想要表达什么。  
“那就这样吧。”哈利伸手把台灯关掉，翻了个身搂住对方，梅林只是僵硬挣扎了三秒钟就放弃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 断断续续终于把这个一年多前的破坑草率填完了。初衷就是想写个“人们是怎么不能相爱的”的故事。
> 
> 拖延的原因除了自己水平不足之外，还有就是不太想给这个预计翻船的破CP再翻船了，搞点儿傻黄甜就完了。但是后来每个月撒几个字的土觉得还挺有趣和可笑，就给瞎搞搞完了。
> 
> 其间各种使用所谓“转述”其实是因为懒得写，比如哈蛋、梅洛到底怎么搞上、怎么分手，真是为了偷懒而动脑筋（我为什么要说出来）


End file.
